


// the story of hyperion malfoy //

by phancastic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phancastic/pseuds/phancastic
Summary: the tragic life story of draco malfoy's brother, hyperion.//hyperion malfoy is a character that my friend jay and i made up, and i have decided to go more in depth with him. so, here you are//





	1. Chapter 1

October 13, 1985; 5:08 A.M.  
Narcissa Malfoy was in Derbyshire Royal Infirmary with her husband, Lucius, and her son, Draco. She was having her second child, another boy. They named him Hyperion Cassius Malfoy. He had the same signature blond hair as his father and five-year-old brother, along with bright, baby blue eyes.They took him home the next day; he was as precious and sweet as could be. Baby Hyperion barely cried. By only ten months old, he took his first steps. He waddled to his brother with open arms, and he was met with the same. Draco loved his baby brother to death. Narcissa and Lucius sat on their couch with proud tears in their eyes as they watched their baby boys. Hyperion’s first word was something along the lines of his brothers name, just minus the ‘r’. Draco had been off at a friend’s house one night, and Hyperion had waddled up to his mum, balling his eyes out. “What do you want, my baby?” she had asked him. He replied through sniffles, “Daco!” His brother came home to be with him. 

Hyperion turned three, and Draco turned eight. The boys played outside in the courtyard, laughing and smiling as they chased butterflies. Narcissa was teaching them both to read and write, at different levels of course. Draco’s cursive was perfected, and he read novels easily. He took to math and science, easily solving complex math equations and science experiments, for his age. Hyperion learned the alphabet and could recite it by memory only two days after learning it. He could count to one hundred and do simple math. Lucius and Narcissa were both so proud of their beautiful children. The family went on picnics in the park and attended balls of well respected wizarding families. Needless to say, the children were spoiled. 

Hyperion turned five, and Draco turned ten, and their whole lives changed. The Dark Lord Voldemort had risen to power, and Lucius was sucked in by his lies. Narcissa was the first to notice the changes. They were subtle at first; Lucius would not come home until obscene hours of the night. It then gradually moved up to aggression, and then the first time Lucius hit his wife really opened their eyes. Draco was crying, holding his brother behind him and covering his eyes as his father knocked his mother to the floor. He looked away as they hid behind the couch in a terrified embrace. Narcissa assured her boys that everything was alright. She took the beatings, both the verbal and physical, until Lucius hit Draco. The sweet, naive little boy saw the Mark of the Dark Lord on his father’s arm and asked about it. Lucius’ response had been to backhand his son, leaving a dark purple bruise across his cheek. Narcissa screamed at him, ordering him out of the house. 

The Malfoy household had only about a month of peace until Lucius came home, and he was not alone. He brought with him the few followers that Voldemort had accumulated and the Dark Lord himself. Narcissa could do nothing to stop them as they invaded her house, making it their own. She held her boys close as Bellatrix Lestrange walked across their dining room table, knocking off their priceless china. The witch laughed as she destroyed her sister’s home. Narcissa begged her to stop, if not for her own sake then for her nephews’ sakes. Bellatrix didn’t care.

It was the summer before Draco’s first year of Hogwarts, and something horrible happened. Hyperion was drowned in the underground pool right outside their home. Prior to the horrendous incident, Lucius had sent the Death Eaters away and had been resuming his role as father. They truly believed he was getting better- that he was actually changing. He and Hyperion had been outside ‘playing’ in the pool. Hyperion dove under the water, and Lucius held him down. He held his son underneath the water as he felt him struggle and gasp, trying to get any oxygen into his still small lungs. As soon as the boy went limp under his hands, he let go, letting him rise to the surface. The whole plan was intricate. The objective was to steal Hyperion away for the Death Eaters as young as possible. Once Hyperion rose to the surface of the pool, Lucius poured a potion down his throat. The potion simulated death, but kept the recipient alive. The blond man then scooped the boy into his arms, dragging him out of the pool. “Help! Narcissa, help!” he called, faking cries as he tried to perform CPR on his youngest son. His eldest watched from the window, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks as soon as he realized what was happening. His little brother was gone, or so he thought. Lucius had told his family that he was taking Hyperion to the hospital before he apparated away with the boy in his arms. They never saw Hyperion again for years. 

The five-year-old boy awoke in a dark, cold house. He was still dripping wet, causing him to shiver. “Daddy? Mummy? Draco?” he called out into the dark room. He stood up off of the cold, concrete floor and began to walk, his arms out to guide himself. He fell, though, as he was held back by a rope tied to his ankle. The boy began to cry, hugging his knees to his chest. He was not sure what happened, or where he was. Was he dead? Was this a hospital? Or maybe even Purgatory? He doubted it was Hell; Hell was hot. That’s what his mummy told him. He didn’t think he had done anything that warranted him going to Hell either. It was almost two days before the door was finally opened. Hyperion shrunk away from the bright light, covering his eyes. His entire body was shaking. Hypothermia had settled in. “Have you learned your lesson?” a voice he did not recognize asked him. “Lesson? What lesson?” he responded in a quiet voice. The door was shut again. He screamed and begged and cried, wanting food or water or warmth. But most of all, he wanted his brother. 

Hyperion was kept in that basement until he was nine years old. He had been given the basic necessities to live, nothing more and nothing less. His hair was so long it was down to his calves, and it was not groomed at all. He was surprised that the rope had not sawed off his foot by then. On Hyperion’s ninth birthday, Lucius entered the basement. He walked over to the terrified little boy, and cut the rope from his leg. He picked him up and carried him upstairs to the bathroom, ordering him to shower, get dressed in his provided clothes, then come downstairs. Hyperion did as he was told, overjoyed to be able to take a proper shower. The bones showed through his skin as he got into the shower. He thoroughly enjoyed the warmth, and it took him almost an hour to wash and dry and brush his hair. He nervously walked down the staircase, the long black robes he were given trailing behind him. Voldemort looked the malnourished boy over,before asking once more, “Have you learned your lesson?” To which Hyperion replied, “Yes, my Lord.” The Dark Lord seemed pleased with his response, and allowed him a seat at the table. “Welcome, Hyperion Malfoy.”


	2. // the story of hyperion malfoy: tribulation //

By the age of eleven, Hyperion was inducted into the Death Eaters' society. He was quiet and reserved, only speaking when spoken to. By that time, his brother was sixteen. Draco was a part of the Death Eaters as well, but he never saw his little brother. When he came to headquarters, Hyperion was locked away in the basement. Once, the younger was allowed to peak through a crack in the door to see the older. He had to run back down the stairs so his cries would not be heard. He wanted to run to him, to tell him he was still alive, but he knew he would be severely punished for it.   
Draco had completely changed. Instead of rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes, he almost looked like a corpse. His cheeks were sunken and there were always dark circles under his grey eyes. Narcissa's heart broke whenever she saw her eldest son. She embraced him whenever he would come home, crying and telling him that she loved him no matter what. Draco's confident and cocky attitude had disappeared, and was replaced with silence and fear. He had lost almost all of his friends; Pansy was the only one who stuck by him.  
Draco was brought home from school one day by Severus Snape. Narcissa fell to the floor, sobs racking her body when she saw her son almost completely wrapped in bandages and more pale than ever. The Chosen One, Harry Potter, had used a spell that may as well be an Unforgivable Curse on Draco. He had lost almost half of his supply of blood on the bathroom floor, even though Snape had tried to fix him. He would have scars for the rest of his life. 

The next year, the war finally broke out. Hyperion was only twelve when he was given a mask and a wand and told to go fight at Hogwarts. He did as he was told, fighting valiantly for a cause he really did not believe in. He watched as his brother walked to Voldemort, then walked away with his mother and father. He wanted to run and join them, to walk away and be free with them. But he did not. He watched as Harry and Voldemort dueled, as Harry destroyed the Dark Lord with his brother's wand. The Death Eaters escaped, the ones who were still alive or able to move at least. Voldemort was dead, Bellatrix was dead, his father was gone. Hyperion stood away from the group once they got back to headquarters. He had no one. 

Years passed and it was 2001, and Hyperion turned sixteen. His father had returned to the Death Eaters once Narcissa passed away. Voldemort's following had not dispersed, and had tried to bring him back. They did, successfully. The part of his soul that was left in Harry Potter was enough to bring him back to life. Hyperion did not even care about the Dark Lord's return; he was still horribly shaken by his mother's death. Now that he was older, he looked so much like his older brother. His blond hair was still long, though, down to his lower back. His eyes had dulled to grey, he was horridly pale and had dark circles under his eyes.

Draco was now twenty one years old. He lived in the Malfoy Manor by himself. He had been branded yet again, this time by the Ministry of Magic. He was on their watch list, and an Auror was sent to check on him once a month. He was not allowed to leave the country, and he had to fully disclose himself if he wanted a job outside of the muggle world. His Auror retired, and he was assigned a new one. And, of course, it just had to be Harry Potter. When the brunette showed up at his front door, he almost slammed it in his face. Harry put his hand up, holding the door open. He explained why he was there, and Draco almost could not handle it. He allowed him inside, though. "I bet you get some kind of sick pleasure out of this, don't you Potter?" Harry looked through his things, making sure there was nothing that hinted to a continued involvement with the Death Eaters and left.


End file.
